


[Podfic] Damsel in Distress

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Merlin was no expert, but the minstrel troupe's performance in the courtyard seemed to be going fairly well until the dragon landed on the roof of the Great Hall.





	[Podfic] Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damsel in Distress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46199) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2009.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3200905191.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200905211.zip)**

31:05

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
